<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mais qu'est-ce qu'on a fait au Créateur ? by Wild_Hunter99</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27138334">Mais qu'est-ce qu'on a fait au Créateur ?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wild_Hunter99/pseuds/Wild_Hunter99'>Wild_Hunter99</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Humour, Inspiré d'un film, Inspiré d'une parodie, Parodie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:43:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,423</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27138334</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wild_Hunter99/pseuds/Wild_Hunter99</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>" Dans une timeline improbable où le roi Maric n'est pas mort, lui et son ami et conseiller Loghain Mac Tir projettent de marier leurs enfants. Un soir, ils organisent un diner où les deux familles sont présentes au complet. Cependant, tout ne se passe pas comme prévu, et le vin va vite tourner au vinaigre... "</p><p>Un petit OS parodique sur DA:O, sans prise de tête.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mais qu'est-ce qu'on a fait au Créateur ?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer : Dragon Age et tous ses produits dérivés ne m'appartiennent pas. L'honneur revient à BioWare (ou ce que EA en a laissé...). Je n'ai aucun droit non plus sur les productions françaises.</p><p>Cette parodie est inspirée d'une parodie que j'ai vu sur youtube, de la chaine "Divertissons-nous". Et cette parodie est elle même inspirée d'un film français "Mais qu'est-ce qu'on a fait au Bon Dieu ?".</p><p>Sans plus de présentations, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ferelden était une nation de Thédas qui avait eue son lot d’histoires, c’était un fait indéniable. De son occupation par les premières tribus humaines, celles des Alamarri, bien avant que le nom Ferelden ne lui soit donné, passant par le règne de son premier toi, Calenhad, des nombreuses révolutions qui ont façonné ses terres et, bien sûr, de l’occupation des Orlaïsiens jusqu’à son indépendance relativement récente aux mains des héros : Maric Theirin, descendant de Calenhad, et Loghain Mac Tir, son ami fidèle.</p><p>Plusieurs années ont succédées à cette victoire, et Maric avait repris le trône de ses ancêtres, nommant par la même occasion Loghain ‘teyrn’, et faisant de lui son bras droit dans toutes ses affaires, même les plus personnelles.</p><p>Les deux hommes avaient entre temps fondé leurs familles et eu des enfants : Loghain avait une fille nommée Anora. Maric, lui, avait eu un fils du nom de Cailan avec son épouse, mais ayant quelque peu ‘fricoté’ à côté, il avait également eu un autre fils avec, selon les dires, une servante dont les informations la concernant étaient quasi-inexistants. Cet enfant illégitime se nommait Alistair, et autant dire que sa simple existence en ce bas monde avait secoué la couronne. Mais Maric, ne voulant pas abandonner l’enfant, avait tout de même décidé de le garder et de l’élever aux côtés de Cailan, son demi-frère, aux plus grands damnes de sa dame.</p><p>Il allait sans dire qu’en grandissant, Anora et Cailan vivaient avec tous les espoirs de leurs familles qu’ils finissent par se marier ensemble, renforçant des liens déjà bien établis entre elles. Et alors que l’âge adulte arrivait, et avec lui l’âge du mariage, les jeunes nobles ne semblaient pas se décider à annoncer la bonne nouvelle tant attendue.</p><p>Un soir pourtant, alors que les deux familles s’étaient réunies autour d’un <em>succulent</em> festin payé, au passage, par les taxes imposées au peuple (ça faut l’savoir, hein ?), le vin servit à table allait tourner au vinaigre.</p><p>Ils avaient pris place dans la salle à manger spacieuse du palace autour de la (trop) longue table en bois. Des chandelles avaient été placés partout : suspendus aux murs et au plafond et également dans des chandeliers sur la table. Les mets consistaient des meilleures préparations de la cuisine Fereldienne, de quoi ravir n’importe quel seigneur. Bref, Ils avaient sorti… <em>le grand jeu</em>.</p><p>En plein milieu du repas, Maric décida, avec les complicités de sa femme, de son ami et de l’épouse de celui-ci, de taquiner <em>gentiment et sans aucune pression</em> leurs ainés. Il posa son couvert (oui, on utilise ça à Ferelden) et questionna.</p><p>« Dites-moi, Cailan. Vous avez atteint un assez bel âge. Je me souviens de ma propre jeunesse : la rébellion que l’on a mené avec Loghain, les Orlaïsiens, ma rencontre avec la charmante jeune dame qu’est votre mère (la reine ne réagit pas à ce compliment, n’ayant jamais pardonné à son époux l’erreur capitale qui s’appelait ‘Alistair’, et qui lui aussi assistait à ce repas). Peut-être que le temps est venu, pour vous aussi, de jeter votre dévolu sur une gente dame : ravissante, raffinée, avec qui vous pourrez gouverner et qui ne se trouvera pas loin de vous. » La subtilité, c’est pour les… Alistair ? Loghain, qui était à la droite de Maric (évidement), se redressa sur son siège, anticipant la réponse de celui qui devait devenir son gendre.</p><p>Cailan leva la tête de son plat, rencontrant de tous les côtés les regards féroces des deux familles, se sentant comme un gibier qu'on aura encerclé. Il croisa cependant celui d’Anora qui, lui, était complice, comprenant qu’ils feraient le grand saut ensemble. Il rassembla alors son courage et se leva, surprenant toute l’assemblé. Il posa fermement ses deux mains sur la table et s’adressa à son père.</p><p>« Père ! J’ai… en effet quelque chose à vous dire à ce sujet. » Le roi et son conseiller se regardèrent brièvement, échangeant un sourire triomphant en anticipant la nouvelle qui allait être annoncée « J’ai rencontré une personne. Une personne qui réunit toutes ces conditions ! Elle est magnifique, et je ne saurai trouver ces qualités chez quelqu’un d’autre ! »</p><p>« Une personne que l’on connait, Cailan ? » Demanda Loghain, à peine sur le ton d’une question sérieuse.</p><p>« Pas encore. »</p><p>…</p><p>Les sourires commençaient à s’effacer. Les deux chefs de famille échangèrent de nouveau un regard, d’incompréhension, cette fois-ci : si Cailan affirmait qu’ils ne connaissaient pas encore l’identité de sa dulcinée, cela impliquait que ça n’était pas Anora.</p><p>« Qui… est l’heureuse élue, alors ? » Demanda de nouveau Loghain, ayant cette fois-ci réellement la curiosité de savoir quelle réponse le jeune prince allait donner.</p><p>Soutenu une fois de plus par son amie d’enfance, il annonça le nom de son amante.</p><p>« Kallian Tabris. » L’annonce de ce nom créa un silence total dans la pièce.</p><p>Tabris n’était pas un nom de noble, ça c’était sûr. Au départ, le roi pensait que son fils avait choisit une autre fille noble, la fille de Bryce Cousland peut-être. Mais Tabris… Loghain, par contre, était devenu pâle (plus que d’habitude, du moins), comme si ce nom ne lui était pas inconnu.</p><p>« Maric. » Murmura-t-il à son ami qui se pencha vers lui pour mieux l’écouter « Tabris… Je connais ce nom. »</p><p>« Qui est-ce ? »</p><p>« Ca doit être la fille de Cyrion Tabris, une personne importante… Dans le bas-cloître.»</p><p>Le bas-cloître était un quartier isolé de la ville où tous les elfes locaux résidaient comme citoyens de seconde classe : comment est-ce que Cailan aurait pu s’amouracher d’une petite elfe de ce lieu malfamé ? Probablement cette fois où il lui avait demandé de le représenter là-bas, un jour où il était trop occupé à chasser avec Loghain… si seulement il pouvait revenir en arrière, et se donner un revers de son propre gant en métal pour cette initiative, il le ferait.</p><p>Sans un mot et sans commentaire, Maric se leva et quitta la pièce, le regarde aussi vide et inexpressif que celui d’un pacifié du cercle des mages.</p><p>Loghain se mit debout frappa de son poing la table.</p><p>« Beau travail, mon garçon ! » Hurla-t-il sur Cailan qui était toujours le centre de l’attention de l’assemblé « Vous venez de mettre votre père dans un embarras indescriptible ! Si ce que vous avez dit est une plaisanterie, je vous somme d’y mettre un terme immédiatement ! Et ce, dans votre propre intérêt ! »</p><p>Là, ce fut au tour d’Anora de se lever de son siège et de prendre la parole.</p><p>« On les connait ‘ces intérêt’, père ! Avec Cailan, on a toujours su ce que vous vouliez de nous, tous autant que vous êtes, ici. Mais les choses ne sont pas ainsi : nous sommes de bons amis, certes, mais nous avons chacun rencontré d’autres personnes. » Elle échangea de nouveau un regard complice avec Cailan.</p><p>« Quoi ?! Vous avez également rencontré quelqu’un ?! Qui est-ce ?! Quand l’avez-vous rencontré ?! » Hurla son père.</p><p>« Lors de notre visite du lac Kinloch. On est allé à la rencontre du Chevalier-Capitaine dans la tour… »</p><p><em>‘Ce pourrait-il qu’elle ait rencontré un templier ? Ce sont des hommes pieux, certes… Mais jamais de bons gendre !’</em> Pensa Loghain, se demandant ce que sa fille pouvait trouver d’attirant chez ces chasseurs de mages. Leurs physiques ? Leurs armures flamboyantes ?</p><p>« Venez-en au fait : nommez ce gredin ! » Ordonna-t-il.</p><p>« Il s’appel Alim Surana, et c’est un mage du cercle ! »</p><p>Ca n’était pas un templier, ni même un humain… C’était un elfe ET un mage ! Loghain se rappelait de lui. Lors de sa rencontre avec le Chevalier-Capitaine et le Premier Enchanteur, ce dernier était accompagné d’un de ces disciples : un elfe assez pâle avec un visage enfantin. Il était assez maladroit et toujours mal à l’aise quand on s’adressait à lui directement… Et sa fille le convoitait ?!</p><p>L’ancien héro de guerre imita son ami avant lui, quitta la table avec le même regard absent, mais avec un soupçon de fureur, et sorti de la salle à manger.</p><p>…</p><p>Guidé uniquement par son instinct, il prit quelques escaliers, tourna dans quelques couloirs et arriva sur un balcon où il trouva le roi, penché sur l’édifice en pierre et le regard perdu dans la ville qui était plongé dans la pénombre.</p><p>Il alla s’installer à côté de lui, fixant également le même lointain indéfini.</p><p>« Elle aussi, n’est-ce pas ? » Demanda simplement Maric.</p><p>« Oui. »</p><p>« Ils se sont légué contre nous ? »</p><p>« Oui. »</p><p>« Qui était-ce, pour la vôtre ? »</p><p>« … Un petit elfe du cercle des mages. »</p><p>…</p><p>Ils contemplèrent le vide en silence, sans échanger d’autres paroles… Juste une misère silencieuse qu’ils partageaient dans une compréhension mutuelle propre à des amis de longue date.</p><p>Soudain, une lueur apparue dans les yeux de Loghain : une pensé venait de traverser son esprit !</p><p>« Maric, il nous reste encore un dernier recours ! » Dit-il. Le roi leva la tête et se tourna pour écouter son conseillé.</p><p>« Votre <em>autre</em> fils, Alistair ! Il épousera peut-être une humaine croyante : une fille de la Chantrie qui n’aura pas encore prêté son serment ! »</p><p>« Ca serait un miracle, voyons… »</p><p>« Retournons à la salle à manger ! »</p><p>Ils rejoignirent leurs familles, qui étaient toujours à table à se lancer des regards gênés, et reprirent place à table. Alistair était là, lui aussi, tout seul dans son coin. En sa qualité de bâtard royal, il avait le droit d’exister parmi eux, mais pas trop. Pourtant, il était sur le point de retrouver de l’importance sur la scène familiale.</p><p>« Alistair, mon garçon, vous n’avez pas parlé de toute la soirée : quelles sont donc vos perspectives, jusqu’alors ? » Demanda le roi, suscitant un sombre regard de la part de son épouse qui n’appréciait pas qu’il porte la moindre attention à l’égard du bâtard.</p><p>« Oh, moi ? Je ferais sans doute bûcheron. Je vais gagner des milliers de Sovereigns en faisant bûcheron… »</p><p>Ayant grandit comme le pariât de la famille, Alistair avait développé quelques complexes et s’était un peu renfermé sur lui-même, ne répondant jamais directement aux questions qu’on lui posait.</p><p>« Ahahahah ! Un sens de l’humour comme on en trouve plus, de nos jours ! » Eclata (assez faussement) de rire le teyrn « Mais, vous n’irez pas seul : il doit y avoir quelqu’un pour vous accompagner ? »</p><p>« Euh… Je le pense, oui. »</p><p>« Est-ce une elfe ? » Demanda Maric, par mesure de précaution.</p><p>« Nooooon… »</p><p>« Est-ce une naine ? » Demanda Loghain, ne voulant pas avoir de mauvaise surprise.</p><p>« Non plus ? » Répondit Alistair qui commençait à être mal à l’aise.</p><p>« Est-ce une Qunari ? » Tenta le roi, voulant écarter tout risque d’imprévu.</p><p>« Non, non. »</p><p>« Croit-elle au Chant de la Lumière ? » Demanda Loghain de nouveau, un sourire plein d’espoir sur son visage.</p><p>« Oh, ça oui ! » S’exclama le pariât.</p><p>Avant même qu’il ne comprit ce qui se passait, le roi et son conseillé s’étaient levés de leurs sièges, les avaient pris avec eux, et étaient venus s’installer de chacun de ses côtés. Maric prit sa coupe et la lui remplit du meilleur vin sur la table. Loghain coupa un énorme morceau de viande et le posa dans son assiette : l’enfant illégitime était aujourd’hui traité comme un roi, par le roi lui-même et son général. La reine, quand à elle, sirota son propre vin tout en détournant sa tête, répugnée par la scène qui se jouait devant elle.</p><p>« Comment vous êtes-vous rencontrés ? » Demanda Maric.</p><p>« Et bien… J’allais en visite chez mon oncle, le iarl Eamon, et j’ai fais escale dans le village de Lothering. Je suis allé dans leur Chantrie et… je l’ai vu. Elle avait été initiée au Chant de la Lumière, mais elle n’a, à ce jour, toujours pas encore prêté serment. »</p><p>Les deux boomers le savaient maintenant : les miracles, ça existe !</p><p>« Il n’y a donc pas de temps à perdre : vous devez vous engagez ! » Déclara Loghain.</p><p>« Hein ? Mais—»</p><p>« Pas de ‘mais’, mon garçon. Demain, à l’aube, nous marcherons avec vous pour Lothering ! » Décida Maric.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>~Deux jours plus tard~</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Ils arrivèrent à Lothering après un assez long voyage. C’était un petit village typiquement Fereldien, paisible, et où il faisait bon vivre. Les villageois vaquaient à leurs diverses occupations : le commerce, le labourage des champs, la chasse aux animaux sauvages aux frontières du village… Tous furent très étonnés de voir arriver, à la première heure de la journée, le cortège dirigé par le roi de leurs terres en personne.</p><p>Alistair était là, lui aussi, vêtu d’une tenu festive traditionnelle, il était à deux doigts de s’évanouir tant il se sentait embarrassé de l’attention subite qu’on lui portait. Plusieurs villageois l’avaient d’ailleurs reconnu, amplifiant son embarras de plus bel.</p><p>Ils s’arrêtèrent devant la Chantrie, et Maric s’adressa à son fils.</p><p>« Tu te rappel ? Va la voir, pose-lui la question, et quand elle dira ‘oui’, car elle le dira, tu la prends par la main et tu nous la présente. »</p><p>Ayant suffisamment protesté tout au long du chemin, Alistair se contenta de s’exécuter. Il entra dans l’établissement religieux et demeura dedans pendant quelques instants.</p><p>Il en ressorti, accompagné d’une jeune femme aux cheveux roux, lui arrivant à peine à la longueur de la nuque. Elle avait des yeux d’un bleu océan, dans lesquels ont pouvait se perdre pendant des heures tant ils étaient absorbants. Elle portait la robe beige et marron des sœurs converses. Elle tout aussi surprise de trouver l’accueil qu’on lui avait réservé qu’Alistair n’était embarrassé.</p><p>« Soyeux la bienvenue parmi nous, mon enfant. » Maric s’avança, les bras étendus en signe de bienvenu pour la jeune converse.</p><p>Alistair, se rappelant qu’il devait faire les présentations, s’appliqua sur le champ.</p><p>« Euh… Père, je vous présente Léliana. Léliana, voici mon… père, le roi Maric. »</p><p>« Votre majesté ?! C’est… un honneur de vous rencontrer. » Elle était assez déstabilisée : elle avait accepté la demande d’Alistair, mais il n’avait mentionné ni le cortège, ni sa relation avec le roi Maric. Cependant, ce dernier avait comme une drôle de sensation en entendant la jeune fille parler ; sensation qu’il semblait partager avec son ami Loghain, quand il croisa son regard. La source ? C’était son accent. Elle avait un accent assez familier quand elle parlait, mais ils n’arrivaient pas exactement à distinguer son origine.</p><p>« Vous n’êtes pas née à Ferelden, n’est-ce pas ? » Demanda Loghain.</p><p>« Non, en effet. »</p><p>« Venez-vous d’Antiva ? » Tenta-t-il.</p><p>« Euh, non ? »</p><p>« Des Marches Solitaires ? » Essaya Maric.</p><p>« Non plus. » Répondit-elle, croisant les bras, se demandant pourquoi ses origines les intriguaient autant.</p><p>« D’Orlaïs ? » Demanda Loghain avec une voix légèrement tremblante. Léliana sourit.</p><p>« Oui, je suis née à Orlaïs. »</p><p>…</p><p>Un silence funéraire s’installa dans le village de Lothering. L’assemblée si joyeuse il y a quelques instants était maintenant bien morose.</p><p>« Maric. » Appela Loghain.</p><p>« Oui ? »</p><p>« … Qu’est-ce qu’on a fait au Créateur ? »</p><p>« Des elfes, des mages et des Orlaïsiens… Le cinquième Enclin s’est abattu sur nous, pauvres martyres ! »</p><p>Les deux compagnons de guerre s’enlacèrent dans une étreinte larmoyante, leurs sanglots résonnants dans toute la petite communauté. Alistair et Léliana les regardaient dans une incompréhension totale de la situation.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>J'espère que cette parodie vous aura plu ! N'hésitez pas à commenter (ou pas, je me sens un peu seul dans le fandom ces derniers temps...). Quand à moi, je vous à bientôt !</p><p>Peace !</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>